Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Other Names
Here is a list of other names for the characters. List Stephen Squirrelsky Heroes: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Steph, Squirrelsky, Stephie *Andrew Catsmith: Andy, Catsmith, Drew *Robert Cheddarcake: Rob, Cheddarcake, Robbie *The Twin Bunnies **Lillian: Lily. **Stephenie: Steph. *The Fluffers Bros. **Tyler: Thailand (His full first name), Fluffers, Ty. **Ryan: Fluffers, Ry. **Ian: Fluffers, I. **Alvin: Vinnie, Fluffers, Al. *Cuties (band) **Danny: Donovan, Whiskers, Dan. **Stanz: Stan, Stanley. **Einstein: Einstein. *Griffer Feist: Feist, Griff. *Delbert Vult-R: Deli, Vult-R, Del, Bert. *Peterson Denver Raccoon: Peter, Denver, Raccoon, Rocky. *Wonder Mouse Girl: Wonder, Mouse Girl, Kesha. *Kidney Rich: Rich, Kid. *Natane Whopper: Nat, Whopper. *Gnorm Hill-Billies: Billies, Norman. *Serena Magical: Serena, Magical. *Andrina Chinchella: Drina, Chinchella, Ann. *Anderson Joey: Andy, Sonny, Joey. *Emily Storky: Emmy, Em, Storky. *Panda Smoochie: Pan, Smoochie. *Psy C. Snowing: Christopher (full middle name), Snowing, Chris. *Shet Meerkata: Shet. *Big C: Big C. *Comquateater and Julimoda **Comquateater: Comy, Comet. **Julimoda: Julie. *Nature + Imagine **Owen: Ow. **Aaron: Ron, Ronny **Pecky: Peck. **Chris: Christian. **Vilburt: Bert. *Tim Seed-son: Timmy, Timothy. *Derick Quillers: Der. *Booker Cooter: Book. *Amanda Opossum: Amy. *The Tabby-Cat Sisters **Tia: Ti. **Kitty: Kit. **Hannah: Han. *The Fantasy Girls of USA **Melody: Mel. **Barbra: Bar. **Emerald: Emily, Emmy, Em. **Tawnie: Taw. **Sasha: Sas. *The Weasels **Waldo: Wal. **Charles: Char. **Julie: Jul. **Shy: Shy. *Danny Danbul: Dan. *Olie-Polie Berry: Oliver (full name) *Tongueo & Rompo Money **Tongueo: Ton. **Rompo: Romp. *Walter Beakers: Walt. *Elroy Oakdale: El. *Leonard Peccary: Leo. *The Graffiction **Kirk: Kirk. **Gregory: Greg. **Phineas: Phin. **Nia: Ni. **Yoses: Yo. **Gladys: Glady. *Tanya Num-Nums: Tan. *Tallulah Nakey: Tally. *Monica Quokka: Mon. *Karen Softy: Kar. *Ernest Crackers Jr.: Ernie. *Gerald Gerbil: Jerry. *Kenai Hidna: Ken. *Zack Black: Zack. *The Adorable Family **Fiona: Fi. **Jaden: Jade. **Alexia: Alex. **Kesha: Kes. **Elbert: El. *Reindeer Alaska: Dan. *Frankie Winter: Frank. *Dinky Dachshund: Dink. *Elvis Flyly: El. *Leo Hoppy: Lee. *Gopher White: Gopher. *Prince Chantment: Chantment. *Reginald Husky: Reggie. *Josephine Savanna: Josie. *Edmund Përlioź: Ed. *Rosie Stoatbert: Rose. *Jimmy Jeepers: Jim. *Roddie Sugar: Roddy. *Thumbelina Martenaphine: Thumb. *Arthur Pantha: Art. *Darla Foxanne: Darlie. Stephen Squirrelsky Kids: *Kessie Antler: Kes, Belle. *Alan & Zayne Pepper: Al. Zay. *Ellie Weasel: El. Elly. *Penny Opossum: Pen. Penn. *Luke Money: Luke. *John Fluffers: Jon. Johnny. *Walter Money: Walt. Wally. *Simon Whiskers: Sim. *Roderick Weasel: Rodrick, Roddy, Rod. Stephen Squirrelsky Villains: *Lionel Diamond: Lionel. *Manfred Macavity: Manny. *Springbaky Plain: Spring. *Chimpy Chump: Chimp. *The Meanies 80's **Franklin Pauper: Frank. **Elmer Sarus: El. **Lloyd Hare: Lloyd. **José Parroto: Jose. **Ronald Tazzer: Ron. **Zayne Kamoto: Zayne. *Boar Twenty-Five: Boar. *Teresa Pussy-Poo: Sassy. *The Greasers **Dim Cockatoo: Dimmy. **Bull Dog: Bull. **Bazooka Poxers: Bazooka. **Eliza White-coon: Eli. *Trevor Meowy Sr.: Trev Sr.. *Trevor Meowy Jr.: Trev Jr.. *The Smoking Crew **Cale Sniffer: Cale. **Quint Gouda: Quint. **Tim Nutmeg: Tim. **Bullseye O'Wally: Bull. **Kentucky Laughfers: Ken. *The Poisonous Snake: Snake. *The You-Reek Skunk: Skunk. *The Feisty Badger: Bad. *Sailor Rat-Ball: Rat. *Dionna Blazzers: Dionna. *Jackal O'Tucksy: Jack, Jackie. *Empress Priscilla: Priscilla. *Mouseysqueaky Twist: Mousey. *Dylan Brian: Dyl. (since Dylan Brian is defeated) *Mr. Snorks: Snorks. (since Mr. Snorks is defeated) *Dicki Yak: Dick. *Red Deer: Deer. *The Gerbiko Sisters **Anjelica: Angie. **Patti: Pat. **Didian: Didi. Category:Lists